Hermana de Tamaki
by Shiemi Uchiha
Summary: TRADUCCION. Emiku Hanari nunca ha conocido a su padre y su madre nunca hablaba de él. Como último deseo de su madre, Emiku ahora tiene que visitarlo. No sólo ella cumple con su padre, pero ella consigue un idiota por un medio hermano. ¿Será capaz de adaptarse a su nueva vida como una Suou? KyouyaxOc
1. 1 Dio la vuelta

Quiero aclar

**Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Paulina, pero antes quiero aclarar algo, y eso es que la historia no es mía, sino de la escritora xD MoonDragonLove **

**Esto tan sólo es la TRADUCCION, a mi me gusto mucho esta historia y quise traducirla para que ustedes la leyeran. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

**Y como saben los personajes no pertenecen a mi u.u, sino a Bisco Hatori xD**

~Capitulo 1~

"SE DIO LA VUELTA"

Esta es la primera vez que me emociono de ver al hombre con el que he soñado toda mi vida. No, no estoy hablando de mi "alma gemela" o el amor de mi vida, sino de mi padre. Durante toda mi vida tan solo ha sido un sueño, y una pesadilla para mi madre. Ella odiaba cuando le preguntaba sobre él, no sabía ni el nombre de mi padre. No fue hasta hace sólo una semana que escuché por primera vez su nombre siendo pronunciado de mi madre: Yuzuru Suou. No tenía ni idea de quién era ese hombre, sólo que él fue/es mi padre. Mi madre siempre me dijo que tenía su encanto.

Nada de lo que decía de él era agradable, hasta que una vez le pregunté por qué lo odiaba tanto.

Lo cual me dijo que él le rompió el corazón, ya que a pesar de que su matrimonio fue arreglado por sus padres, mi madre siempre lo amó. Luego, cuando él se fue en un viaje a Francia, tuvo un romance con una mujer que vivía allá. Lo cual dejó a mi madre devastada.

Sin embargo, a principio de la semana pasada ella falleció. Mi madre, mi mejor amiga, se ha ido para siempre. Ella se enfermó hace algunos años atrás, hasta que un día empeoró y tuvo que internarse en el hospital. Todos los días sin falta la visitaba después de la escuela, diciéndome que se sentía mejor, nunca me di cuenta de que era sólo una mentira.

Nuestra última conversación siempre la tengo presente en mi memoria, repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi mente como si no tuviera fin.

-Emiku, quiero que conozcas a tu padre- me dijo en cuanto me senté en mi silla que siempre colocaba al lado de la cabecera de su cama. Me agarró la mano y trató de apretarla, con el tiempo se había puesto muy débil.

Mire los ojos verdes de mi madre, los cuales te hacían sentir mejor de tan sólo mirarlos.

-¿Por qué quieres que haga eso mamá?

Ella me dio una débil sonrisa y una risa seca que se convirtió en una tos. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le froté la espalda, cuando la tos se detuvo, volvió a recargarse contra la pila de almohadas en su cama.

-Te he resguardado de él por razones egoístas.

Le tome la mano y le sonreí.

-Tú para nada has sido egoísta mamá.

Ella se echó a reír d nuevo, esta vez sin la tos.

-Claro que lo soy cariño. Yo no quiero perderte y mereces ir a su encuentro.

No había manera de decirle "no". Nunca he sido capaz de hacerlo.

-Ni siquiera sé dónde encontrarlo.

Ella sonrió y señaló a un pedazo de papel que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche, escrito en el papel había una dirección y sencillas instrucciones. Miré de nuevo a mi mamá y por un momento vi aquella luz en sus ojos que tanto te hace sentir bien.

-Te amo Emi, siempre he estado tan orgullosa de ti...- dijo mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco y el apretón de su mano se hacía cada vez más débil. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas y seguido llamé a la enfermera para que ayudara a mi mamá. Más tarde me di cuenta esa noche que mi mamá finalmente se sentía mejor.

En mi mano sostenía el trozo de papel que contenía la dirección de mi padre. No tenía idea de cómo era este hombre en realidad, ¿era bueno? ¿A qué se dedica? ¿Qué tipo de hombre es? Baje la vista al trozo de papel para verificar la dirección.

-Dar vuelta a la izquierda en el siguiente semáforo- leí en voz alta para mí misma.

Mire hacia enfrente, estaba a una cuadra del dichoso semáforo. Mientras caminaba envolví uno de mis rizos color negro alrededor de mi dedo índice y me sorprendí mordiéndome el labio inferior, hábito que he adquirido con los años gracias a los nervios. Dejé caer mi mano al lado y me regañe mentalmente por estar tan nerviosa.

Llegué al semáforo y miré hacia la izquierda, luego volví a mirar la dirección en el papel. Esto es lo que estado haciendo durante todo el camino hasta el momento: mirar el trozo de papel con la dirección, seguir las indicaciones, volver al papel y seguir. Observe lo que me rodeaba y al parecer estaba en una zona residencial. Las casas a mi alrededor eran enormes, mucho más grande que la de mi mamá y yo vivíamos.

-Debí haberme equivocado de dirección- me dije.

No podía ser posible que me perdiera, tomé el camino correcto, según yo claro.

Oí que un auto se aproximaba, al voltear vi que no se trataba de un simple auto, sino de un gran

y lujosa limusina. No sabía que la gente realmente pudiera tener una de esas cosas.

-Si definitivamente he tomado el camino equivocado.

Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta, cuando vi la dirección que mamá había escrito. Sentí mi boca abrirse más de la cuenta, mientras miraba la gigantesca mansión que tenía delante. Baje mi vista hacia la ropa que tenía puesta: traía mi blusa favorita de tirantes color roja, encima tenía puesta una chaqueta blanca, una falda negra y un par de botines negros igual. Esta mañana creí que me había vestido bonito, pero al ver donde vivía mi padre, sólo me hizo sentir mal y algo avergonzada. Una vez que me relaje oí que alguien se acercaba. Miré hacia donde se oían los pasos y vi a una mujer mayor.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó ella sonando algo impaciente conmigo, como si lleváramos hablando un buen rato y tan sólo fuera yo una gran molestia.

Le sonreí y me incline un poco a forma de saludo obviamente.

-Lo siento, sé que vengo sin avisar, pero estoy en busca de Yuzuru Suou. Debí haberme equivocado de lugar ya que...- me callé en cuanto me di cuenta de cómo me estaba mirando. Me dio una mirada que se le podría dar a un perro que acaba de estar buscando el la basura.

Se apartó de mí.

-Sígueme- fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a avanzar hacia la gran mansión.

Yo comencé a seguirla, pero pensé que si ella era una loca mujer homicida probablemente no tendría problema ya que es un poco anciana...

Dejé de pensar en eso, ya que me puse más nerviosa al saber que dentro de pocos minutos conoceré al fin a mi padre.


	2. 2 No padre, todavía no

**Recuerden que la historia no es mía, sino de MoonDragonLove yo sólo lo traduje para que pudieran leerlo. Y quiero decir que he cambiado alguna que otra parte, ya que en ingles no es lo mismo.**

**~Capitulo 2~**

"**NO PADRE, TODAVÍA NO."**

El exterior de la mansión era magnifico, pero al ver el interior de esta quedé aún más sorprendida ante la grandeza. Miré a mí alrededor, observando las hermosas y valiosas pinturas y esculturas que decoraban el vestíbulo. La anciana había ido a alguna parte y la verdad, no me había atrevido a seguirla. Miré un cuadro que me llamó mucho la atención, alce mi mano para tocarlo, pero...

-¡No lo toques!- me grito la anciana.

Lo cual hizo que bajara mi mano y colocara mis brazos detrás de mi espalda, la anciana tan sólo me miró y se dio la vuelta, no sin antes decir.

-El señor Suou desea saber para qué razón usted vino a verlo.

-Oh, ya veo. Lo siento, mi nombre es Emiku Hanari...- comencé a decir, pero me callé al ver que la anciana abrió sus ojos, al parecer de la sorpresa.

Rápidamente me agarró del brazo y me llevó a través de la gran mansión.

-¿A dónde me lleva?

No respondió mi pregunta, tan sólo murmuró para sí misma algo acerca de lo estúpida que era por no reconocerme. ¿Por qué tenía ella que reconocerme? Nunca había visto a esta loca mujer en toda mi vida. Llegamos a unas grandes puertas doble y ahí fue cuando finalmente me soltó el brazo. Su agarre había dejado palpitante la parte superior de mi brazo. Lo cual me hizo creer que ella había sido un luchador profesional algún tiempo atrás. Entró por las puertas, dejándome sola y haciéndome sentir inferior incluso ante los pisos de esta casa. No pude evitarlo más y de nuevo estaba dando vueltas frenéticamente a uno de mis rizos con mi dedo. ¿Por qué he de engañarme? Estaba más nerviosa que nunca.

La mujer volvió a aparecer por las puertas dobles y me hizo un gesto para que entrara. Respiré profundamente mientras me acercaba a la puerta. La anciana se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar a la habitación. La habitación era muy amplia y luminosa, toda la pared del fondo se compone de ventanas, había varios cuadros colgados en las paredes. Había un sofá del lado izquierdo, varios estantes de libros del lado derecho, un escritorio justo frente a las ventanas. Un hombre con cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones estaba sentado detrás del escritorio en una gran silla de respaldo alto color negro. Tenía la vista baja, al parecer estaba concentrado en unos papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio. La anciana se aclaró la garganta y el señor alzó la vista de los papeles.

Al mirarme su rostro mostró una cara de asombro.

-Gracias Akemi- le dijo a la anciana mujer sin dejar de mirarme- puedes retirarte.

La anciana, digo Akemi, me miró por última vez y seguido salió de la habitación. Al fin estábamos solos y mi labio inferior estaba ya lastimado de tanto morderlo. El hombre se puso de pie.

-Por favor, toma asiento- dijo señalando la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio.

Me senté y crucé las piernas.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre- comentó sentándose de nuevo en su gran silla.

Todo el mundo decía lo mismo, que era muy parecida a ella, lo cual me agradaba. Yo tenía los ojos mismos ojos verdes, al igual que su cabello negro, pero a diferencia de ella el mío es rizado y lo llevaba un poco más abajo de mis hombros, e incluso tenía su misma estatura. Por desgracia mi madre era una mujer de baja estatura.

-¿Cómo esta ella?

-Ella murió hace poco más de una semana- admití, él no dijo nada y en ese momento me pregunté si realmente él se preocupaba o si tan sólo estaba intentando de hacer una charla con su hija, que probablemente no le importaba- Su funeral fue hace unos días.

-De haberlo sabido, hubiera ido- dijo.

Yo lo miré, este hombre había tenido un romance mientras estaba casado con mi madre. Lo miré a los ojos y supe que él estaba siendo honesto, que de verdad hubiera ido. Entrelazó sus manos en la parte superior de su escritorio y se quedó mirándome, lo cual me incomodó y no supe que decir aparte de...

-¿Cómo estás? -casi me reí de lo absurdo que sonaba la pregunta, hasta que me di cuenta de que en realidad quería saber que pensaba de la muerte de ella.

-La he extrañado- dejó escapar un suspiro, no de enfado o impaciencia, sino más bien uno de alivio. Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado, curiosa en saber por qué se sentía aliviado.

No pareció darse cuenta de mi confusión.

-¿Dónde vives?- preguntó ¿Debía mentir acaso? ¿Decirle que vivía con algún familiar o amigos? O simplemente la verdad, que me he estado manteniendo por mí misma desde entonces.

-Me he estado manteniendo yo misma.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y colocó sus manos sobre la mesa.

-En ese caso puedes quedarte aquí.

Sentí mi mandíbula caer, yo esperaba que dijera algo como "Bueno eso no es mi problema, así que por favor retírate" o "Eso es muy triste, pero no puedo ayudarte".

-Y-yo no podría. No quiero ser una molestia…- él negó con la cabeza, indicando que la conversación acerca de donde me quedaría había terminado, pero no podía callar- Yo no quiero que piensen que solamente he venido para encontrar un lugar donde vivir. No. Yo vine aquí porque es lo que mi mamá quería, que yo te conociera.

Él sonrió.

-Traté de verte Emiku, pero tu madre no me dejaba. Envié tarjetas y regalos de cumpleaños, que voy a asumir que nunca los recibiste. Traté de llamar, pero tu madre no me dejo hablar contigo.- Asentí con la cabeza

-Ella me lo dijo, aunque no es demasiado tarde. Ella dijo que no quería perderme como a usted, ella lo amaba Señor Suou.

Pareció sorprendido por como lo llamé, aunque tampoco iba a llamarlo "Padre" después de haberlo conocido hace ya varios minutos.

-No tienes que llamarme Señor Suou- dijo simplemente.

Me crucé de brazos.

-Yo aún no voy a llamarte Padre. Todavía no.

Él asintió.

-Es comprensible.- se levantó de su silla y camino alrededor de su escritorio –me temo que no podrás quedarte aquí.- paso la mano por la parte superior de su escritorio hasta que se paró frente a mí.- Sin embargo, puedes quedarte en la segunda mansión con mi hijo.

Hijo. Nunca había tenido un hermano antes. Tengo que admitir que estoy un poco emocionada de conócelo.

-Y por favor, no me llames Señor Suou. Yuzuru tendrá que ser suficiente.- él sonrió y no pude evitar sonreír también.

Se apartó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Vamos, vamos a ver dónde vas a vivir.


	3. 3 Cambio de vida

**La historia no es mia sino de MoonDragonLove**

**Y los personajes son de Bisco Hatori**

~Capitulo 3~

"CAMBIO DE VIDA"

Honestamente, pensé que había estado bromeando acerca de tener una segunda mansión, pero después de mi primer paseo en limusina con destino a la gran mansión, claro no tan grande como en la que estaba minutos atrás. Pero, ¿quién era yo para juzgar los tamaños de las mansiones? He vivido en una casa pequeña de tan sólo dos dormitorios toda mi vida. Yo nunca pensé que la gente en realidad viviera en casas de este tamaño. Yuzuru me llevó a la puerta y la abrió. El interior era tan hermoso y lujoso como en la mansión anterior. Justo enfrente de nosotros habías una escalera de honor hermosa, la verdad siempre había soñado con bajar por una de esas, usando un hermoso vestido.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras ascendíamos las escaleras.

Asentí con la cabeza, lo vi sonreír, aún no podía imaginarme viviendo aquí, pero quizá algún día me acostumbraría. Una vez en la parte superior de las escaleras, giramos por un largo pasillo que tenía varias puertas. Pude oír voces que provenían detrás de una de las tantas puertas.

-Es muy probable que sea mi hijo y sus amigos.

-¿Cómo se llama?- tenía curiosidad y no sé por qué no había preguntado antes.

Nos paramos frente a una de las tantas puertas y antes de entrar Yuzuru volvió a mirarme.

-Su nombre es Tamaki- yo asentí con la cabeza, fue entonces que otra duda se me vino a la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo es él?

-Lo sabrás cuando lo veas- dijo sonriéndome y al mismo tiempo abriendo la puerta.

Al entrar vi a siete chicos por toda la habitación. Uno estaba sentado delante de un ordenador portátil, sus lentes reflejaban la luz de la pantalla. Otro que parecía ser muy joven el cual se encontraba comiendo pasteles en una mesa algo pequeña y junto a él había un chico más grande de cabello oscuro. Otro chico que se me hizo algo extraño, ya que a mi parecer era algo femenino estaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sofás. Luego había unos gemelos pelirrojos que estaban persiguiendo a un chico rubio por toda la habitación. Me pregunto ¿cuál de todos será Tamaki? El rubio se paró en seco provocando que los gemelos chocaran en su espalda, y los tres cayeran al suelo. No pude contener la risa al ver tan cómica escena y se me escapo una pequeña carcajada, haciendo que todos los chicos en aquella habitación voltearan a verme.

El chico rubio empujó a los gemelos y se me acercó. Me tomó la mano y se inclinó un poco frente a mí.

-Por favor nuestra princesa, perdona nuestro comportamiento tan indisciplinado- me dijo, casi reí de nuevo. Se enderezó sin soltarme la mano y acercó su cara a la mía.- Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Una joven tan bella como usted debe tener un nombre hermoso.

Lo empujé lejos de mí, claro de forma amable.

-Espacio personal, por favor.- al decir esto el rubio me miró de forma extraña.

-Eso es… un nombre algo raro, pero sabes el nombre no hace a la princesa. – Rodé los ojos, este chico es un idiota, espero que no sea Tamaki.

-Mi nombre es Emiku y te dije que respetes mi espacio personal.- miré a Yuzuru, cerró sus ojos y se veía como si estuviera listo para decirnos algo, fue entonces cuando lo supe. Este chico es Tamaki…

Yuzuru se aclaró la garganta, en ese instante Tamaki y yo lo miramos.

-Tamaki, ella es tu hermana.

La boca de Tamaki se abrió en cuanto escucho eso y pareció quedar en shock. Oí unas risas y sentí un par brazos pasar por encima de mis hombros. Eran los gemelos.

-Eso es espeluznante, Tono- dijo el de la derecha.

Tamaki pareció reaccionar y miró a Yuzuru.

-Padre, yo no tengo hermana.

-Técnicamente, soy tu hermana.- Tamaki me miró con sus ojos violetas con una expresión confusa en su rostro.

Me crucé de brazos, no había manera de que fuera capaz de vivir bajo el mismo techo que este tipo, no me importaba que fuera mi hermano. Miré a Yuzuru.

-¿Estás seguro de que no puedo volver a mi casa y mantenerme por mí misma?- Yuzuru sonrió.

-Te acostumbrarás a él, confía en mí.

Suspiré, si me iba tal vez quedaría sola en mi casa y dentro de un par de años más ya una anciana con quince gatos, de pronto se me vino a la mente mi escuela. Solía asistir a ella caminando ya que me quedaba a tan sólo una cuadra de distancia. No había manera de que pudiera llagar a pie hasta allá.

-Yuzuru, ¿cómo es que voy a asistir a la escuela? Está demasiado lejos de aquí como para irme caminando como antes.- él sonrió y puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

-La Academia Ouran está mucho más cerca, puedes asistir allí.- me sorprendí mucho.

Negué con la cabeza frenéticamente y empecé a jugar con uno de mis rizos.

-No puedo cambiar de escuela, he asistido a la Academia Lobelia toda mi vida. Todos mis amigos están allí, no puedo tan sólo dejar de ir, y menos sin avisar al menos.- al mencionar Lobelia vi que los chicos se sorprendieron, Yuzuru se frotó la barbilla y asintió.

-Está bien, termina la semana en Lobelia, pero el lunes por la mañana asistirás a Ouran.

Sonreí y no pude evitar darle un abrazo, puede que haya conocido al hombre apenas, pero soy su hija y el que haga esto por mí me hace muy feliz, ya que no había tenido un papá antes. Pensé que mi abrazo lo incomodaría, pero me sorprendió que él me devolviera el abrazo. Lo miré y estaba sonriendo, seguido echó un vistazo a su reloj.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que volver al trabajo, estoy seguro que Shima te ayudará a instalarte, Tamaki espero que se lleven bien.- Antes que ambos pudiéramos hacer algo él ya estaba fuera de la habitación, miré hacia donde se había ido.

-Así que, ¿Tamaki tiene un hermana?- oí una voz detrás de mí. Me volví y vi a los siete chicos detrás de mí, mirándome. Me encogí de hombros.

-Supongo que así es.

Los gemelos se acercaron a mí una vez más.

-Yo soy Hikaru Hitachiin- se presentó el de la derecha mientras se inclinaba.

-Yo soy Kaoru Hitachiin- dijo el de la izquierda igual inclinándose un poco.

La verdad no pude ver ninguna diferencia entre ellos, a excepción de sus voces y sus cabellos. Siempre he sido terrible para diferenciar a los gemelos, pero supongo que con el tiempo sería capaz de diferenciarlos.

El chico rubio de aspecto joven saltó hacia mí, empujando accidentalmente a Kaoru y Hikaru fuera del camino.

-Yo soy Mitzukuni Haninozuka, pero puedes llamarme Honey- dijo con una voz tierna, lo cual me pareció lindo. Luego se acercó al chico moreno y subió hasta sus hombros- él es Takashi Morinozuka, pero puedes decirle Mori.

Hasta ahora los que más me han agradado son ellos dos Honey y Mori.

-Ootori Kyouya, encantado de conocerte- se presentó el chico de lentes mientras escribía algo en un cuaderno negro.

-Yo soy Fujioka Haruhi- habló el chico afeminado, con una voz igual a su aspecto.

Yo les di mi más sincera sonrisa.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos.

De pronto Tamaki se acercó.

-¿Has dicho Lobelia? – Yo tan sólo asentí.- ¿Tú no eres parte de ese club Zuka, verdad?

Me reí, no pude evitarlo.

-Para nada formaría parte de ese club tan ridículo, los odio y debo decir que ellas me odian.

El rostro de Tamaki se iluminó cuando dije eso, seguido me envolvió en sus brazos, yo tan sólo lo empujé, pero él era más fuerte que yo.

-¡Sabía que había algo que me gustaba de ti!- gritó mientras me abrazaba.

-¡ESPACIO PERSONAL!- grité y enseguida retrocedió, y se escondió detrás de Haruhi, quien tan sólo rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué razón te odian?- oí preguntar a Haruhi. Lo miré y me crucé de brazos.

-Simplemente porque me niego a arrodillarme a sus pies.- entonces pensé un segundo, Fujioka, yo había oído ese apellido en algún lugar, dejé caer mis brazos.- Haruhi, ¿nos hemos visto antes?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo.

-¿Estás seguro? Por alguna razón me pareces muy familiar, bueno al menos tu apellido.

Honey volvió hacia mí y saltó sobre mi espalda.

-Probablemente es porque el club Zuka trató de llevarse a Haruhi de Ouran y querer transferirla a Lobelia.- cerré mis ojos, tratando de concentrarme, pero nada. Tal vez eso fue todo.

Me encogí de hombros.

-En realidad no es tan importante.

En realidad no sé cuánto estuve en esa habitación, con el idiota de mí ahora hermano y sus amigos. Pienso que tal vez vivir por mi cuenta hubiera sido más fácil, al igual que conseguir un trabajo, claro está que mis calificaciones hubieran bajado, pero tampoco es que fueran muy altas…

No me gusta lo que ahora estoy viviendo, ya que no puedo hacer nada por mí misma. Si tengo hambre, alguien me prepara la comida. Si quiero ir a la cama, alguien la prepara para mí. Odio sentirme tan inútil, pero espero acostumbrarme. Lo único que fui capaz de hacer yo misma fue elegir mi habitación. Y elegí una de las más pequeñas, aunque todavía tenía el tamaño de aproximadamente la mitad de mi otra casa. Había una cama tamaño King, un escritorio en el que tenía una computadora, había también una cómoda, un armario vestidor y tenía su propio baño. Lo único que faltaba era tener una pequeña nevera y así podría asegurar que jamás saldría de mi habitación. Lo que más me gustaba de la habitación era la gran ventana de bahía (si no la conocen busquen en google para que se den una idea xD) con un asiento debajo de esta. Anteriormente, me había llevado a mi otra casa para recoger un poco de las cosas que eran de necesidad; ropa, mis cosas de la escuela, algunas fotos. El resto de vendría por ellas después de la escuela mañana.

Me acosté en mi cama y me quedé mirando el techo, mientras abrazaba mi peluche favorito contra mi pecho, Chi, mi querido osito panda. Aún no podía creer que mi vida cambio en tan sólo una tarde. He conocido al fin a mi padre y ahora tengo un medio hermano, sin olvidar que ahora vivo en una lujosa mansión, espero poder acostumbrarme a esto…

-¿Cómo seré capaz de despedirme de mis amigos en Lobelia en tan sólo cuatro días?


	4. 4 Tal vez no sea tan malo

**Como ya he dicho antes, la historia no es mía sino de MoonDragonLove, espero les este gustando, si ha habido algún error, por favor díganmelo.**

* * *

~Capitulo 4~

"Tal vez esto no sea tan malo"

A la mañana siguiente desperté con el sonido de "Better than Revenge" de Taylor Swift a todo volumen en mi celular. Busqué alrededor de mi cama para encontrarlo y desactivar la alarma. Me di la vuelta, aterrizando sobre mis pies, estiré los brazos por encima de mi cabeza. Mis ojos estaban medio cerrados todavía, comencé a caminar en línea recta buscando el picaporte de la puerta, pero no lo encontré, fruncí en ceño y abrí los ojos mejor. Traté de ver bien la oscura habitación, ya que apenas era las cuatro de la mañana, entonces me di cuenta de que esta no era mi habitación.

-Oh, Dios mío, ¿dónde estoy?

Fue dentro de unos cuantos minutos, que recordé que estaba dentro de la enorme mansión porque vine a conocer a mi padre. Suspiré y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha y prepararme para la escuela. Después de salir, tape mi cuerpo con una toalla, respiré profundamente llenando mis pulmones con el húmedo aire que ahora llenaba el baño. Me pare frente al espejo, pasé mi mano por este quitando lo empañado que estaba debido al vapor. No sé por qué razón, pero me siento como si ahora fuera una persona totalmente diferente. Tal vez sea porque al término de esta semana ya no veré a mis amigas tan seguido y por lo visto tendré que hacer nuevos. La verdad nunca me ha tocado ser "la chica nueva" y eso me ponía algo nerviosa. Me alejé del espejo y salí del baño, me acerqué a mi armario de ahí saque la camisa de la escuela y unos shorts para de mientras.

Después de vestirme, me senté en mi cama y miré la pantalla de mi teléfono. Son las cuatro y media apenas, la escuela inicia hasta las ocho. Siempre he sido una persona muy madrugadora, mi parte favorita del día ha sido siempre ver el amanecer. Pensé en enviarle un mensaje de texto a mi mejor amiga, Natsumi pero sabía que ni siquiera se molestaría en leerlo, ya que no se levantaría dentro de tres horas más. Deje mi teléfono sobre la cama y volví a entrar al baño. Aparté mis rizo negros y les puse un poco de mousse en ellos para que se mantuvieran en su lugar durante todo el día. Recogí mi cepillo de dientes y les puse un poco de pasta dental sobre ellos. Me lavé los dientes y pensé en que si tendría que irme junto a Tamaki a la escuela. Realmente espero que no sea una de esas personas que al despertar siguen medio dormidos y no quieren hablar mucho, como mi amiga Natsumi en las mañanas. Escupo y enjuago mi cepillo.

Estaba a punto de sacar mi uniforme de mi armario, pero me di cuenta de que aún era muy temprano así que tal vez debería esperar, toda mi rutina se había arruinado, por lo general me gusta estar en mi iPod escuchando música, pero no me lo traje anoche. La idea de volver a la cama un rato más estaba presente, pero en lugar de eso recogí mi mochila del suelo, me acerque al escritorio y saqué mi tarea de matemáticas. Me quede un rato mirándolos, pero no había sido capaz de resolverlos.

-La raíz cuadrada de quince en el frente de veinte al cuadrado menos cuatro es igual a más o menos la raíz cuadrada de pi por cuarenta y siete años que es igual a doce x- leí en vos alta.

Mi cerebro se rompió justo en ese momento, lo sentí. Tenía que buscar a alguien que me ayude con las matemáticas antes de que fracase miserablemente. Entonces oí que alguien llamaba a la puerta, antes de pararme a abrir. Me gire y vi a Tamaki de pie junto a la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Veo que eres algo madrugadora!- prácticamente gritó feliz. Yo sólo sonreí y volví a concentrarme en mi tarea. Todos esos números... no estaba muy concentrada, suspiré con algo de enfado y sentí una mano en mi espalda.- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Tamaki mirándome con sus ojos violetas algo preocupado.

-No entiendo mi tarea de matemáticas.- él me sonrió y miró mi cuaderno, agarró mi lápiz y empezó a resolver el problema sin ninguna dificultad. La verdad me quedé boquiabierta, ¿Quién iba a saber que él era tan bueno en matemáticas?- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- miré mi cuaderno observando el procedimiento, ¿por qué no pensé en eso antes?- Es posible que me hayas salvado la vida.

Al decir esto su rostro se iluminó y me dio una enorme sonrisa, seguido se acercó y me abrazó, pero a diferencia de ayer esta vez le correspondí el abrazo.

-¿Así que visitarás el Host Club hoy después de clases Emiku?- pregunto mientras me dejaba de abrazar.

Olvidé que ayer había prometido ir al Host Club nada más para verlo.

Asentí con la cabeza, ¿qué daño podía hacer?

-Y Tamaki, puedes llamarme Emi, todos mis amigos lo hacen.- al decir esto me dio otro abrazo.

-¡Entonces somos amigos!- Gritó. Es un milagro que alguien en este lugar pueda dormir bien con Tamaki cerca-

Me reí de él, tal vez después de todo él no era tan malo.

Nos sentamos en mi cama y me habló de su Host Club hasta que realmente tuve que vestirme para la escuela, tuve que vestirme en el baño ya que él se negó a salir de mi habitación. Siempre he odiado este uniforme, la falda larga de talle alto color marrón con una blusa marinera. Salí del baño para encontrar a Tamaki sosteniendo mi celular.

-¿Quién es Natsumi?- Me acerqué a él y me dio mi teléfono. Ella me había enviado un mensaje diciendo que llegaría tarde a la escuela, ya que tenía una cita con el dentista.

-Es mi mejor amiga- lo miré- ¿Por qué estabas mirando mi celular?- le pregunte golpeándolo con una de mis almohadas en la cabeza, luego él agarró otra almohada y me golpeó en la espalda. Entonces oí a alguien aclararse la garganta y vi que era Shima quien se encontraba de pie en la puerta.

-Es hora de que vayan a la escuela- dicho esto salió de mi habitación.

Miré a Tamaki y le pegué una última vez antes de agarrar mi mochila y salir corriendo de la habitación.

Oí que Tamaki me llamó y me persiguió. Salimos de la gran mansión juntos y nos subimos en la limusina.

Natsumi va a enloquecer cuando le cuente todo lo que me ha pasado.

* * *

Me dejaron en la escuela primero, Tamaki me gritó diciéndome que tuviera un buen día, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara al ver como las personas me miraban. Al llegar al salón de clases me senté, y seguido entró el maestro de Historia saque mi libro y empecé a dibujar garabatos.

-¿Y ahora qué dibujas?- Miré hacia arriba para encontrarme con los ojos azules de Natsumi, yo tan sólo me encogí de hombros.

-Cualquier cosa que se me venga a la cabeza- ella tan sólo rodó los ojos y se rio de mí mientras tomaba asiento junto a mi.- Entonces, ¿cómo te fue en el dentista?- la vi temblar.

Ella odiaba cualquier cosa y persona que estuviera relacionada con la palabra "doctor" y estaba de acuerdo con ella. Pensaba que los médicos eran espeluznantes.

Ella sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

-No estuvo tan mal, ahora tengo unos dientes perfectos. ¿Por qué no me respondiste el mensaje?- pregunto algo molesta, la miré y me sentí mal.

-Porque estaba peleando con Tamaki.- ella me miró confundida, realmente no era tan difícil confundirla.-

Él es mi hermano.

Natsumi al oír esto casi se cae de su silla, entonces el maestro sólo la miro.

-Lo siento- le dijo al maestro- ¿Cómo que tienes un hermano?- yo sólo asentí.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que iba a conocer a mi padre ayer?- Ella asintió e hizo un gesto para que siguiera- Bueno, resulta que él tiene un hijo, por lo que Tamaki es mi medio hermano.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo emocionada.

Me reí de ella.

-Tal vez no debí decírtelo durante la clase.- Ella pasó sus dedos por su largo y liso cabello castaño claro- Es solo un salón de clases, no nos gusta lo que hacemos aquí- asentí con la cabeza- Háblame de él.

-Jaja tan sólo ven conmigo después de la escuela, así podrás conocerlo.- ella ladeo cabeza algo confusa.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-A la Academia Ouran, mi hermano es presidente de un club llamado "Host Club".

Natsumi asintió con entusiasmo, la campana sonó y nos dirigimos a la clase de pintura, mi favorita. Tomamos nuestros lienzos y continuamos con nuestro proyecto, teníamos que pintar a nuestro amigo más cercano, eso fue fácil para nosotras ya que nos sentamos una al lado de la otra.

Natsumi me miró y enseguida empezó a pintar mi cabello negro.

-¿No te importa que empiece con esto? Necesito realmente lograr hacerlo pronto.- sonreí.

-No hay problema Natsu. Ya casi término y todo lo que necesito esta en tus ojos.

Así fue como he trabajado en mis pinturas siempre, siempre dejo los ojos al último. Debo decir que la pintura ha sido mi mejor talento, tal vez mi único talento. He mezclado la pintura azul y blanca, tratando de obtener el azul ideal para sus ojos. Sentí como me veía y trabajaba.

-¡Emi-chan se ve igual que yo! No, se ve mejor que yo- sentí que me sonrojaba, que siempre pasaba cuando alguien me felicitaba por algo. La profesora dio la vuelta y miró mi trabajo.

Ella dijo casi lo mismo cuando vio mi trabajo, y me felicito enseñándoselo a toda la clase.

-Clase, esto es lo que un gran pintor hace.- dijo antes de llevarlo a su escritorio, me dijo que lo recogiera al final del día.

El resto del día transcurrió dolorosamente, odiaba la mayoría de mis clases, a excepción de la de pintura y física avanzada. Lo sé extraña combinación, pero sólo eso me interesa. La ciencia y el arte. Después de la escuela, fui por mi pintura y espere a Natsumi en las puertas delanteras.

-¿Lista para conocerlo?- le pregunté. A lo que ella sólo asintió, prácticamente saltaba de emoción.

Nos acercamos a la limusina que nos llevaría hasta Ouran.

-¿Iremos en limusina?- preguntó, todo lo que hice fue asentir y reírme de ella. Ouran Host Club halla vamos.


	5. 5 Un día menos

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo!**

**Espero y les guste.**

**Pueden dejar reviews si gustan n.n**

* * *

**~Capítulo 5~**

**"Un día menos"**

Natsumi no dejaba de hablar durante todo el camino a Ouran, que es casi media hora en coche de Lobelia.

Su locura es una de las cosas que me gustan de mi mejor amiga, y tiene una gran habilidad, si así se le puede llamar, para hablar de cualquier cosa. Y el tema de ahorita es: Benio Amakusa.

-¡No me agrada esa chica!- Natsumi gritó ten pronto como estábamos lejos de la escuela.- Ella es tan... ¡Uf!

Me reí, Natsumi ha odiado a Benio mucho más tiempo que yo y ella nunca me deja olvidarla.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó esta vez?- pregunté, ella tan sólo apretó sus manos en puños.

-¿Sabes cómo camina? como si fuera la mejor cosa.

Puse los ojos en ella, mi amiga estaba llena de amenazas vacías. La única amenaza que cumplió fue echarme agua cuando me quedé dormida cuando estaba en su casa.

-Sólo ignórala.

Ella negó con la cabeza y continuó contándome todo lo que ocurrió desde el día que se conocieron en el jardín de niños. Ellas se odiaron a primera vista. Escuche, pero sólo hasta la mitad mientras miraba por la ventana a toda la gente caminando por las aceras. Algunos llevaban bolsas de las compras, otros iban tomados de las manos, algunos niños jugando con sus cochecitos, pero la mayoría parecía estar disfrutando tan sólo del aire libre.

-Estamos entrando en Ouran señorita Emiku, ¿Quiere que la espere a usted y a su amiga?- preguntó quién manejaba.

-No gracias, estaré con mi hermano.- Llegamos a la academia, yo en realidad nunca había visto Ouran, sólo había escuchado de él. Abrí la puerta antes de que conductor pudiera salir a abrirlo por mí. Natsumi me siguió, llevando mi pintura que olvide en la limusina, me la dio y nos adentramos a Ouran. Caminamos por diferentes pasillos y escaleras.

-¿Sabes a dónde vas?- preguntó Natsumi.

Me detuve en seco, no sabía a dónde iba. Todo lo que sabía es que el Host Club se encontraba en la Tercera

Sala de Música. Miré a mí alrededor estábamos en un gran pasillo abandonado, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que nos ayude.

-¡Emiku!- me llamó mi amiga preocupada, y como no iba a estarlo si estábamos perdidas en una extraña escuela.

¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido preguntar por el camino?

-¡Emi-chan!- oí una voz familiar llamarme.

Volteé y vi a Honey corriendo hacia nosotras, y seguido sentí un peso sobre mis hombros, Honey me había saltado en la espalda y me hizo girar a su alrededor. Me reí.

-¡No tienes ideas de lo feliz que estoy de verte!

-¿Perdidas?- Pregunto una voz. Miré hacia arriba para ver a Mori allí de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Así es, todo porque Emi no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para pedir indicaciones. Y como al parecer ustedes la conocen, deben ser del Host Club.- dijo Natsumi muy segura. Honey asintió y me soltó.

-¡Yup! Yo soy Mitzukuni Haninozuka, pero puedes llamarme Honey.- señalo a Mori- y él es Takashi Morinozuka, pero todo el mudo lo llama Mori. ¡Somos primos!- Natsumi sonrió.

-Yo soy Natsumi Ishida.- Puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro- Somos mejores amigas.

-De alguna manera- dije en tono de broma- ¿Chicos podrían mostrarnos cómo llegar al Host Club?

Ambos asintieron y nos llevaron por el pasillo que estábamos y el siguiente tramo de escaleras. La habitación estaba justo enfrente de nosotros. Debimos haber pasado por lo menos tres veces anteriormente. Honey abrió las puertas y varias voces de chicas se oían por toda la habitación. Honey nos guío dentro de la habitación y nos sentamos frente a una mesa que estaba lleno de diferentes tipos de pasteles.

-Estábamos esperando a Honey- dijo una chica del otro lado de la mesa.

-Y a ti también Mori.- dijo otra.

Honey sonrió.

-Yo estaba esperando a Takashi después de que terminó el kendo.- Mori asintió con la cabeza. Me di cuenta de que Mori en realidad no hablaba mucho. Honey nos miró a Natsumi y a mí.

-¿Les gustan los pasteles?

Natsumi asintió con la cabeza con fuerza.

-Yo podría comer pasteles cada comida de todos los días.- Me reí entre dientes.

-Y sin embargo, tiene una dentadura perfecta, estoy impresionada.- Ella me golpeó ligeramente el brazo y se echó a reír. Honey me miró.

-¿Emi-chan, a ti te gusta el pastel?- me preguntó.

Yo realmente no quiero responderle, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-En realidad no. Lo siento.- Su sonrisa se borró al instante y me sentí horrible.

-¡Oh, Emiku!-dijeron dos voces desde el otro lado de la habitación, me di la vuelta para ver a Hikaru y Kaoru.

Miré a Natsumi que ahora tenía la cara llena de pastel, puse los ojos en blanco y me levanté. Y me dirigí a ellos, ambos colocaron sus brazos sobre mis hombros. El de la derecha, a decir verdad no sabía quién era, tomó la pintura de mis manos.

-Mira Hikaru, hemos encontrado a una artista.- dijo por lo visto Kaoru. Hikaru asintió.

-¿Qué haremos con esto?

Lo quise agarrar, pero Kaoru lo puso fuera de mi alcance.

-¿Lo quieres? ven y consíguelo.

Estos gemelos son demasiados infantiles. Los perseguí por toda la habitación, pero no era justo, sus piernas son más largas que las mías y con esta estúpida falda larga se me complica demasiado. Corrieron pasando al lado de Kyouya, quien estaba escribiendo en su computadora portátil, y pasaron por Haruhi quien servía un poco de té. Después dejaron de correr ya que Tamaki estaba de pie delante de ellos, mirando mi pintura. Yo me quede detrás de los gemelos.

-¿Puedes darme mi pintura, por favor?- él me miró, luego a los gemelos.

-¿Sabían ustedes que esto es de mi hermana menor?- se preguntó.

-La verdad Tamaki, yo soy mayor que tú por dos meses.- le señalé.

Oí a las chicas susurrar cosas acerca de cómo no sabían que Tamaki tenía una hermana. Miré a las chichas, al parecer eran las que Tamaki había estado atendiendo previamente.

-Sí, yo tampoco- oí decir a una.

Tamaki me entregó mi pintura de nuevo.

-Gracias- le sonreí y me aleje.

Me acerqué a Haruhi, hasta el momento la única persona normal en este club.

-Hola Emiku.- me saludó con una sonrisa afortunadamente no había chicas con él, así que no hay nadie que me diga nada.- Así que ibas enserio con lo de Lobelia.

Asentí con la cabeza y me acomodé el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Sí, confía en mí, esto no es realmente algo de lo que mentir.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no te transferiste a Ouran inmediatamente?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Miré a Natsumi, que seguía comiendo pasteles con Honey, ella es mi mejor amiga, la única persona del mundo que sabe todo sobre mí.

-No podía irme sin decir adiós.- le dije en voz baja.

Él asintió con la cabeza a modo de comprensión. Hablé con Haruhi hasta que las últimas clientas atravesaran las puertas del club. De hecho él era un tipo muy interesante, pero había algo en él que se me hacía familiar. Pero no importa no me acuerdo.

-¡Emi! Tengo que trabajar en mi proyecto ahora, así que quédate quieta- dijo sacando sus pinturas.

Me reí de ella.

-Natsu, ¿cuántos pasteles has comido ya?- estaba sentada en una silla frente a mí, sus piernas temblaban y parecía que tenía que correr alrededor del edificio un par de veces.

-No sé, tres, cuatro, ¿acaso importa?- Puse los ojo en ella- No me pongas esos ojos, se perecen a los de la señorita Hanari, y te harán ver horrible en la pintura.- Me reí de ella.

-Está bien, adelante. Píntame como quieras.- ella frunció el ceño- Cuando tu cara se vea mal, no vengas llorando a mí.

Ella saltó de su silla.

-¡Pero Emi! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso no me quieres?- me levante y me acerque a ella. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

-Tú, Natsu has comido demasiado pastel en un sólo día. Estás algo hiperactiva en este momento ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, no quiero ir a casa, quiero terminar mi proyecto antes de mañana.

-¿Y por qué hasta mañana?- preguntó Tamaki, acercando su rostro haciendo que estén a escasos centímetros del de mi amiga, lo cual provoco que Natsumi se sonrojara violentamente. Le pellizque una mejilla.

-¡Aww! Mira cómo te sonrojaste, estás más roja que un jitomate debido a mi hermano- dije provocando que se sonrojara mucho más. Me aleje de mi amiga y mi hermano para unirme a otros anfitriones que estaban en distintos lugares de la habitación. Decidí ir con Kyouya y Haruhi que estaban frente a una mesa. Al sentarme Kyouya se subió los lentes.

-Sabes, las clientas dieron algunas quejas sobre ti.- Haruhi me miró como disculpándose.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-¿Enserio? ¿De qué se quejaron exactamente?- repliqué. Bajo la mirada a su computadora, escribió algunas cosas y luego me miró.

-Comentarios groseros, comportamiento desagradable, cosas de ese tipo- cerró los ojos al igual que su computadora.

Yo entrecerré mis ojos.

-¿Y qué, si puedo preguntar, era tan grosero y odioso de mi parte? Todo lo que hice fue hablar con Haruhi todo el tiempo que estuve aquí.

-Ellas no especificaron.

Los dos nos miramos a los ojos.

-Entonces esta queja no vale.- Kyouya pareció sorprendido por lo que dije- lo único que sé, es que debieron molestarse.

-¿Por qué tenían que molestarse?- me preguntó con calma. Abrí la boca para responder, pero no sabía exactamente que responderle.

Él sonrió.

* * *

Al menos Natsumi salió de buen humor después de ver el Host Club. Yo, por otra parte no dejaba de pensar en lo que se habrían quejado las clientas. Todo lo que hice fue entrar, sentarme con Honey por al menos dos minutos y luego hablar con Haruhi. De lo única que se podría haber quejado era, el escándalo que hice al perseguir a Hikaru y Kaoru. ¿Cómo eso puede ser un comentario grosero? Tal vez un comportamiento desagradable, y como soy una chica y los gemelos chicos tal vez lo vieron algo ofensivo. No lo sé.

Tamaki me dijo que no me preocupara por eso, pero no podía olvidarlo. No puedo evitarlo. Después de que dejamos a Natsumi en su casa, nos fuimos a mi antigua casa por mis demás cosas. No quedaba mucho, sólo unas cuantas cajas que estaban en la sala de estar. Esta iba a ser la última vez que estaría aquí, en la casa donde crecí, donde di mis primeros pasos. Ahora estaba en venta, cualquiera la compraría. Cualquiera podría comprar esta casa y convertirla en lo que deseara.

Tamaki trató de hacerme sentir mejor al salir de casa, me gusta que, aunque sólo nos conozcamos desde hace poco más de un día pueda contar con él. Y a pesar de que es dos meses menor que yo, para mí él es el hermano mayor que siempre he deseado.

Me fui a la cama sabiendo que tenía un día menos para decirle a Natsumi que no iba a asistir a Lobelia después de esta semana. Un día menos para estar con todas mi amigas allí. Pero por el lado bueno, un día menos para ya no volver a ver el Zuka Club controlando las cosas.


	6. 6 Ropa Rebelde

**Hola a todas y Feliz Navidad!**

**Les agradezco que lean esta historia!**

**Oh y les dedico este capítulo a mis primeros reviews: Yui Koizumi y Denisse Marukura  
**

**Gracias chicas! Me alegra que les guste la historia!**

**Y espero que a todas les guste el capitulo!**

* * *

**"Ropa Rebelde"**

**~Capítulo 6~**

Mi mañana comenzó con normalidad, así como lo había sido en estos últimos días que he vivido con mi nuevo hermano en la mansión. Al despertar miré hacia la puerta, pero no estaba allí y luego como era costumbre me prepare para la escuela. Hoy era mi último día en Lobelia, y Natsumi me había dicho, que como hoy era mi último día rompiera todas las reglas posibles. Me había negado, pero decidí que hoy no me pondría el horrible uniforme. Así que me decidí a usar una falda azul con gradas, una blusa te tirantes negra, unos leggings de encaje, botines y una collar. Simplemente no podía resistir el usar todo lo que estaba en contra del código de vestimenta: tacones, joyas, blusas si mangas, faldas cortas. Incluso me puse maquillaje: delineador negro, sombras de ojos moradas y rimel. En ese momento Tamaki llamó a la puerta, yo ya estaba vestida y me preguntaba que es lo que diría acerca de mi ropa.

Yo estaba sentada frente a mi escritorio enviándole mensajes a Natsumi para hacerle saber de lo que llevaba puesto. Tenía mis piernas apoyadas sobre la mesa y tenía mi iPod junto a mí sonando "Last Kiss" de Taylor Swift. Tamaki abrió la puerta, pero no estaba sólo Kyouya venía con él y estaba a su lado. Cuando lo vi sonreí para mis adentros, esta iba a ser una mañana interesante.

-¿Qué llevas puesto?- preguntó Tamaki algo alterado por mi ropa, yo tan sólo me reí de él. Él se me acerco y puso sus manos en su cadera.- ¡Ni creas que vas a ir a la escuela de esa manera!

Me levante y me acerque a mi hermano, ojala estuviera unos cuantos centímetros más alta, para siquiera alcanzar a su pecho, pues él es muy alto.

-Claro que iré así.- puse mis manos en mi cadera al igual que él, me eché a reír- esta canción no va con esta conversación.- apreté el botón de mi iPod y "Break My Fall" de Breaking Benjamin se empezó a reproducir.

-¿Realmente no importa la canción o si?- preguntó Kyouya desde algún lugar de la habitación.

Mire a mi alrededor y lo encontré apoyado en la pared a menos de diez metros de nosotros. Desde el primer día que estuve en el Host Club parece que lo único que sabe hacer es molestarme o insultarme de alguna manera o forma. Él había quitado a los gemelos para ponerse en último lugar de mi lista mental.

-No voy a dejar que mi hermana menor salga de la casa con esa ropa.- dijo Tamaki.

Me gusta el hecho de que se le haya quedado llamarme hermana menor. En realidad no le importaba que yo fuera dos meses mayor que él, él sólo me llama así porque soy más baja que él y la mayoría de las chicas.

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Por el simple hecho de que hay chicos fuera de esta casa.- indico hacia la ventana con total naturalidad.

Me eché a reír.

-Hay chicos en mi habitación.- repliqué- Además voy a una escuela a donde van sólo chicas.- cruce los brazos sobre el pecho. Su cara se veía como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos, de hecho mi hermano es mucho más inteligente de lo que originalmente pensaba que era. Claro, que algunas veces actúa como un total idiota, puse mi mano en su brazo- y tan sólo será por este día, sólo quiero saber cuantos problemas conseguiré.

Puso sus manos en mis hombros.

-¿Simplemente no puedes seguir las reglas por un día más?- yo negué con la cabeza.

-Primero ponte ese horrible uniforme y luego me dices lo que piensas, hasta entonces me niego siquiera tocarlo de nuevo.- miré el reloj que estaba en mi mesa de noche, aún teníamos más de hora y media para ir a la escuela.

-¿Dónde esta?- me quedé boquiabierta ante su pregunta.

Señale mi armario.

-Es difícil perderlo.- se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, desapareció por un momento y luego reapareció con mi uniforme en la mano.

Entró al baño y cerró la puerta, miré a Kyouya y no se veía sorprendido. Un momento después Tamaki salió del baño vistiendo el uniforme, la falda marrón, la blusa marinera, los calcetines hasta rodillas. Todo menos los zapatos ya que estaba segura de que no calzábamos del mismo número. Tamaki dio una vuelta mirando la falda.

-Yo no veo que hay de malo con el uniforme.-dijo.

-No me importa, no usaré esa cosa nunca más.- me crucé de brazos y me mantuve firme. Oí a Tamaki reír.

-Yo puedo usar esto hoy en la escuela.

-Oh Dios mío estás loco.- le dije.

-Loca tú por querer llevar esa ropa a la escuela.

-De todos modos me pondría esto saliendo de la escuela, ¿cuál es la diferencia si lo llevo a la escuela?- él no contesto, así que tomé eso como que él no sabía que responderme, agarre mi teléfono del escritorio y lo metí en mi mochila- Iré a casa de Natsumi antes de ir a la escuela. Hasta luego.- me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, pero antes me dirigí a Tamaki- Asegúrate de colgar el uniforme después de que te lo quites.

Natsumi estaba algo triste porque me iba de Lobelia, pero también un poco celosa. Ella la primera vez que puso un pie en Lobelia a deseado salir de ese lugar. Desde que le dije que me iba ella ha estado convenciendo a sus padres de que la transfieran a Ouran conmigo, pero por desgracia ellos no quieren que Natsumi vaya a una escuela mixta. Yo no sé por qué razón. Como nuestro último día juntas en la misma escuela, decidimos ir a su habitación y hablar antes de irnos a la escuela.

Hablamos de como había cambiado todo desde que nos conocimos en la primaria. Hablamos de chicos y que nos gustan de ellos, que sean divertidos, lindos, inteligentes.

Caminamos juntas a la escuela como lo habíamos hecho siempre. Pintamos cosas al azar, ya que habíamos terminado nuestros proyectos, ella hizo un dinosaurio y yo un león. En el almuerzo casi empezamos una guerra de comida por el pudín de chocolate "accidentalmente" arrojado a Benio que estaba sentada en una mesa sola. El almuerzo fue la última vez que nos vimos, ya que ella tenía audiciones para una obra. Nos abrazamos y no quería dejarla ir.

-Te veré el fin de semana.- Le prometí.

Me subí a la limusina y el conductor me sonrió.

-Hola señorita Emiku. ¿Cómo estuvo su día?

-Muy bien.- dije mientras nos alejábamos de esa escuela de mala muerte.

Llegamos a Ouran y al instante corrí a la Tercera Sala de Música y abrí la puerta, Tamaki fue el primero en saludarme hoy.

-¡Oh hermana! Te he echado mucho de menos.- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo.- le dije en su hombro, me soltó y sacudió la cabeza, sonreí.

En realidad estaba preocupada porque pensé que estaría como loco por salirme de casa con esta ropa.

-Si te ayuda de algo, no me metí en problemas. La profesora de pintura dijo que era un acto muy arriesgado, pero admirable. ¿Por qué admirable? no me preguntes.- pasé junto a Tamaki y no había nadie más en la habitación, sólo los miembros del Host Club estaban presentes- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

-Los viernes no abrimos el Club- respondió Kyouya con una voz que me dio a entender que ya debería saberlo.

Quería sacarle la lengua, pero no lo hice. Me mantuve calmada y no lo golpeé con su estúpido cuaderno negro.

De repente los gemelos aparecieron frente a mí haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito.

-¿Has oído eso Hikaru? Creo que asustamos a la pobre chica.

-Un día de estos van a matarme de un susto, pero si vuelven a hacerlo juro que los perseguiré.


	7. 7 Gran bollo de crema

**¡Hola chicas! ¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año nuevo! Sé que es ya muy tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?**

**Quiero pedirles una disculpa por no haber publicado durante ya una semana, pero fui de vacaciones xD. Quiero agradecer sus reviews, y para compensarlas por tardar una semana sin publicar les traigo dos capítulos seguidos, espero y les este gustando la historia y no haya ningún problema con la traducción.**

* * *

**~Capítulo 7~**

"**Gran bollo de crema"**

Pasé el fin de semana en la casa de Natsumi, rodeada de la locura de la familia Ishida. Sus hermanos pequeños corriendo por todos lados, me hicieron sentir como en casa. Fuimos al cine y al parque cada oportunidad que tuvimos. Su hermana menor, Kiyo que tan sólo tiene cinco años, nos estuvo siguiendo, bueno me estuvo siguiendo todo el tiempo. Me encanta Kiyo, ella es divertida y adorable, me recuerda bastante a Natsumi. Tuve la tentación de pedirle a Natsumi si podía quedarme en su casa para siempre, pero las llamadas de Tamaki me empezaban a poner de nervios. Recogí mi ropa en mi pequeña maleta y nos sentamos en la sala de estar con Kiyo en mi regazo.

-Vas a volver, ¿verdad Emi?- ella me preguntó, yo le sonreí.

-Por supuesto Kiyo, no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.- Kiyo rió y me abrazó por el cuello. Ella acarició mi mejilla contra la de ella, haciéndome reír de nuevo.

Me quedé pensando en Natsumi y Kiyo mientras me preparaba para ir a la escuela, Academia Ouran para ser exactos. Me pare frente al espejo sosteniendo la gran monstruosidad amarilla que llaman uniforme. Me lo puse aunque de mala gana.

-¿Cómo es posible que todas las chicas lleven esto todos los días?- me pregunté.

Me alborote mi cabello un par de veces para tratar de mejorar mis rizos un poco, escuche mi teléfono sonar en mi habitación, me miré una última vez en el espejo y me lancé sobre mi cama, aterrizando sobre mi estómago y tomé mi celular del suelo. Siempre termina en el suelo al lado de mi cama en las mañanas. Lo agarré y deslicé la pantalla hacia arriba, era un mensaje de Natsumi, deseándome suerte en mi primer día de escuela y que me echaría de menos. Yo le envié otro diciéndole que igual la extrañaría, pero al menos ella no tenía que vestir como un bollo de crema gigante. Y en vez de una respuesta recibí una llamada.

Cuando tomé la llamada oí a Natsumi desmoronándose de la risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Natsu?- le pregunté en tono frío. Ella contestó entre risas.

-Tú... tienes que... vestido como un... ¡gran bollo de crema!- fruncí el ceño.

-No es gracioso Natsu, deberías ver esto. Claro que te ríes porque no tienes que usar uno, no esta dentro de mi gusto de ropa.- ella dejó de reír y yo sabía que ella recordó que esta sería una de nuestras pocas conversaciones en todo el día.

-Ya te extraño Emi.- dijo, yo sonreí para mi misma, la imagine tendida en su cama, tal y como estoy yo. Pero ella sólo en pijama.

-Yo te extraño demasiado Natsu.- oí la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, pero no me moleste en mirar pues ya sabía que se trataba de Tamaki- mi habitación no será la misma sin escucharte hablar de un chico guapo todas las mañanas.

Ella jadeó por el teléfono.

-¿Tendré que mantener en secreto esa información para mi misma todos los días?- me encogí de hombros.

-O has nuevas amigas.- ella se burló de mí- vamos Natsu, no puedes ir por toda la escuela con una sola amiga.

Ella se echó a reír.

-Tú no eres mi mejor amiga Emiku. Eres más que eso.- sentí una lagrima correr por mi mejilla y un dedo la limpió. Miré hacia enfrente para ver a Tamaki arrodillado delante de mí.

-Te quiero Natsu.

-Yo t quiero más Emi. Voy a dejarte, tengo que ver que Kiyo esté lista para la escuela.

-Dile que sea niña buena y que no rompa ninguna regla, a menos que sea necesario.- Natsumi de echó a reír.

Nos despedimos y colgamos, aunque ninguna de nosotras queríamos, di la vuelta sobre mi cama dejando escapar un suspiro, realmente no estaba de humor para ir a clases hoy, pero no había manera alguna de ser capaz de salirme con la mía cualquier momento. Giré la cabeza para ver si Tamaki seguía aquí, y si, aquí estaba. Pero me sorprendió verlo tranquilo y silencioso, era extraño verlo así. Tamaki tenía la mirada perdida en una dirección extraña, seguí su mirada para encontrar a Kyouya una vez más apoyado en la pared frente a mí.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunté, si no estaba de humor para ir a la escuela, menos estaba de humor como para él.

Kyouya sonrió mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

-Estoy invitado a venir aquí.- dijo sonriendo, hay como me daban ganas de golpearlo para borrar así esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-No explica el por qué estas en mi habitación.- murmuré más para mi misma, Tamaki me miró y me sacó de la cama.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a un invitado.- dijo Tamaki con su voz de "hermano mayor"- ¿Te gustaría que trate a tus amigos de esa manera?- yo tan solo me encogí de hombros.

-No me molestes, pero tal vez deberías comportarte así, y entonces yo no tendría que escuchar a Natsu hablar de lo lindo que eres, cuando trato de dormir.- me eche a reír sin querer- ¿Alguna vez escuchas a alguien hablar así de tu hermano? es realmente espeluznante.

Soltó mis hombros y puso sus manos en la barbilla, parecía como si estuviera absorto en sus pensamientos, me pregunte que es lo que estaría pensando, pero entonces me di cuenta que nunca entenderé lo que pasa por esa mente suya.

-¿Natsumi te habló de mí?- preguntó emocionado. Asentí con la cabeza y rodé los ojos- ¿Así que, crees que vaya al Host Club en poco tiempo?- negué con la cabeza- ¿No? ¿Por qué?

Yo me reí.

-Ella hizo una audición la semana pasada, y será el personaje principal. Deberías haber visto lo emocionada que estaba cuando se enteró que venció a Benio para el papel, no olvidare eso. Y tuviste que haber visto la cara de Benio cuando se enteró que Natsu le había ganado el papel, estaba cabreada. Fue increíble.

Tamaki me miro con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso...- incliné la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Decir qué?- pensé sobre lo que había dicho- ¡Oh! ¿Cabreado?

Él casi se desmayó cuando la palabra salió de mi boca.

-Hermanita, ¿por qué hablas como camionero?- me reí de él.

-Estoy segura de que los camioneros dicen cosas peores cuando están cabreados- él cubrió mi boca con su mano.

-Esa no es forma en la que una joven debe hablar- me dijo. Intenté decir algo, pero con sus manos en mi boca me era imposible hacerme entender- ¿Qué fue eso?- retiró su mano de mi boca.

-Te dije que soy una chica, pero no por eso me comportaré como una dama. Enserio he hecho cosas como eructar el abecedario, creo que el deporte es impresionante, y que el barro no debe ser usado para la belleza sino que debe ser usado como cuando jugamos peleas de bolas de nieve.- Cruce los brazos sobre el pecho. Tamaki me sonrió y yo fui a agarrar mi mochila de la escuela.

Miré a Kyouya pero la sonrisa se había ido, se dio cuenta de que lo buscaba con la mirada así que él me miró, le hice un gesto a Tamaki.

-Parece que alguien esta cabreado.- dije y salí corriendo de la habitación cuando oí a Tamaki volviéndose loco por lo que había dicho otra vez.


	8. 8 Claculo Avanzado

**Bien aqui esta el otro capitulo!**

**yui koizumi: Espero no hallas matado a tu gatito xD perdon la tardanza y me alegra que te guste la historia!**

**UruUru-chan :Gracias por tu review!**

**Chicas gracias enserio por sus reviews!**

* * *

~Capitulo 8~

"Calculo Avanzado"

Cuando llegamos a Ouran yo estaba más nerviosa que nunca, Tamaki estaba tratando de calmarme, pero a decir verdad no ayudaba en mucho. No paraba de decir que todo el mundo iba a quererme porque yo soy una chica increíble ¿Donde dejó ese discurso cuando me llamo camionero?

-Tu sabes que no encajaras en nada- dijo Kyouya antes de que subiéramos al coche.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, por alguna razón Tamaki pensó sería buena idea sentarme al lado del chico que ha sido el más idiota desde que lo conocí.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión- le dije, lo cual nada más provocó que me sonriera. En serio, cada vez que veo esa estúpida sonrisa se me pone la piel de gallina y me dan tantas ganas de golpearlo en la cara.

Se ajustó los lentes, la luz del sol se reflejaba en ellos.

-Por muy cierto que sea, lo estabas pensando.- dijo, yo me crucé de brazos.

-¿Cómo sabes que pasa en mi mente en este momento? ¿Hmm? Por favor, ilumíname.

Sacó su computadora portátil de su mochila, no sabía que tenía que ver esto con mi pregunta, pero no dije nada al respecto tampoco. Escribió un montón de cosas y finalmente dijo.

-Emiku Hanari hija de Tsukiko Hanari y Yuzuro Suou, asististe a la Academia Lobelia cada año de escolarización. Las mejores notas son en las clases de arte y ciencia, las materias en las que simplemente no te van bien son matemáticas e historia.- me miró por encima de la montura de sus gafas- Has jugado por tres años hasta que te rompiste la rodilla y tuviste que dejar de jugar. Te gusta pintar a las personas o alguno que otro paisaje. Te gusta cantar cuando piensas que nadie…

-¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso?- tuve que interrumpirlo- especialmente lo último.- cerró los ojos mientras cerraba su computadora y la volvía a guardar en su mochila., oí a Tamaki jadear, obviamente ante la mención de la palabra "demonios".

Kyouya me miró con esa sonrisa nauseabunda.

-Tengo mis contactos.

Así fue como empezó mi maravilloso primer día en la Academia Ouran. Al llegar los deje y me fui directo a la oficina principal para recoger mi horario. La recepcionista era muy amable, ella ofreció a buscar a alguien que me mostrara los alrededores, sin embargo me negué. Salí de la oficina y miré mi horario.

**Primera hora-AULAS**

**Segunda hora- HISTORIA**

**Tercera hora- PINTURA**

**Cuarta hora- GRIEGO**

** O**

**Quinta hora- FISICA AVANZADA**

**Sexta hora- EDUCACIÓN FISICA**

**Séptima hora- CALCULO AVANZADO**

Sentí como mis ojos se abrían al leer lo que me tocaría en la última clase. ¿Estas personas tratan de matarme? ¿Tratan de que mi cerebro explote? No había manera de entrar y sentarme a una clase de Calculo Avanzado sin que mi cerebro explotara. Me di la vuelta y volví a la oficina.

-¿Si? ¿Hay algo malo señorita Hanari?- preguntó la recepcionista con cara de preocupación. Lo cual me hizo imaginar como estaría mi rostro en este momento.

-Sí, me doy cuenta de que estoy en clase de Calculo Avanzado, pero me temo que no podré ser capaz de tomar esa clase, ya que sólo estuve en Algebra II en mi otra escuela- la señorita tomó mi horario, luego tecleó algo en el ordenador frente a ella.

-Me temo que esta es la única clase de Matemáticas disponible por ahora.

A oír eso sentí ganas de llorar, no había manera de que pudiera pasar esta clase.

-¿Y podré tomar otra clase diferente cuando otra este disponible?- pregunté esperanzada, pero para mi mala suerte negó con la cabeza.

-Cada uno de los estudiantes debe tener un curso de Matemáticas en su horario.- asentí con la cabeza comprendiendo que no había salida. Tal vez podría encontrar a alguien dispuesto a ayudarme, espero que sí.

-Gracias de todos modos- dije mientras poco a poco me dirigía a mi clase.

Encontré el aula con facilidad, cuando abrí la puerta pude oír las voces de los estudiantes, me recordó a mi otra escuela, salvo que en esta había voces masculinas mezcladas entre todos los murmullos. Entré en la habitación y lo primero que vi fue una cabellera rubia muy familiar, volvió los ojos violetas a mí y saltó a mi lado dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Sabía que mi hermanita estaría en clase conmigo!- por encima de su hombro pude ver que algunas de las chicas de la clase me miraban amenazantes.

Cuando Tamaki me soltó me dirigí a la profesora que estaba sentada en su escritorio, le entregué mi horario y por alguna razón tuve que mostrar la lista de todos mis profesores, supongo que era para asegurarse de que no fuera tan sólo una chica de fuera que decidió presentarse a la escuela porque le dieron ganas.

-Bienvenida a Ouran señorita Hanari ¿quiere presentarse a la clase?- todos tomaron sus asientos, incluso Tamaki que parecía estar a punto de saltar y empezar a bailar alrededor de la habitación. ¿Cómo puede tener tanta energía todo el tiempo?

Le di un pequeño hola a la clase, yo no solía ser tímida y no sé por que razón me había puesto nerviosa, tal vez eran estas chicas que no me agradaban en lo más mínimo, así que tan sólo me presentaría amablemente y no causar problemas.

-Mi nombre es Emiku Hanari, me acabo de transferir de la Academia Lobelia, me gusta mucho la pintura y puede ser que me emocione hablar de eso, ummm…. – miré a la maestra- creo que es todo- ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, tome cualquier asiento que este disponible- asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a una mesa vacía.

Realmente no me moleste en ver junto a quién me había sentado, y miré a mi derecha y vi a Tamaki sentado a mi lado sonriéndome. Entonces miré a mi izquierda, ¿n pude haber elegido otro asiento? Realmente me gusta torturarme a mí misma, ¿no? Volví la mirada a quien se encontraba a mi izquierda y me encontré con unos ojos grises. Hermosos, simplemente hermosos.


End file.
